


Thor To The Rescue!

by Sandboy28



Category: Little Loki - Fandom
Genre: Adorable little Loki, Adoring Frigga, Cuddles, Hungry little Loki, Kindly King, Loki in captivity, Loki runs away, Loving Odin, Loving Thor, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Little Loki runs away and his big brother comes to his rescue! A kindly King and his Court take good care of the small Prince and Thor brings him home. Protective Thor, Loving Odin, Adoring Frigga, Useful Heimdall, Adorable Little Loki and one precious little bottom spanked very lightly.





	Thor To The Rescue!

“So tell me, Mr…Thor is it?” The odd looking man began. “What relation are you to our young guest?”  
I’m his elder brother.” Thor replied, frowning. “He ran away from home and I was sent to fetch him.” The man smiled across the desk at the young Viking. He was a tall, skinny man with a bulbous head, nearly devoid of hair. Thor was finding it hard not to chuckle in his face. He also had an oddly effeminate manner, which translated itself as gentleness. It was reassuring to Thor as this man held his baby brother’s fate in his hands.  
“How old is the boy?”  
“He’s twelve, sir.”  
“Ah. I see.” The man smiled again, writing something down. “He is a little boy. They do tend to get themselves into trouble.” Thor thought to himself what a monumental understatement that was, especially where Loki was concerned!  
“So can I have him?” Thor asked, barely suppressing his nervousness.  
“Not yet. The boy has committed a crime on our planet. Also, he is being uncooperative.”  
“Uncooperative?” Thor queried.  
“Yes. He refuses to eat.” Thor relaxed and sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand.  
“He is a very picky eater. Also, he doesn’t eat when he’s frightened.”  
“He has no reason to be frightened. We have treated him very gently.” The man offered. This further calmed Thor’s apprehension. He even managed a smile.  
“I don’t understand why his eating is this important.” Thor added.  
“Our policy is to ensure the health and well being of any person in our custody. We merely wanted to make sure the child was comfortable and well.” Thor smiled at this.  
“May I see him?”  
“Of course. He has asked for you since his capture.” The man stood and motioned for Thor to follow him. The two men walked down a short hallway to a door. Thor was anxious to see Loki and confirm that he was well and not unduly frightened. The man keyed the door open and they stepped inside. Loki was sat on the edge of a small bed. The room he was in was small but brightly decorated, as for a child. There were objects that could only be toys in a box and a desk. Loki was dressed in a pair of coveralls and some white shoes. He looked sad and frightened. When he saw Thor he shot to his feet and flew into his arms.  
“Thor!” He cried, jumping into his brother’s arms. “I’m sorry I ran away!” Thor held him tenderly, rubbing his back with one massive paw.  
“Shhhhh. It’s alright brother.”  
“I want to go home! I know I’m in trouble with papa. I don’t care!” Thor cuddled him, trying to calm him down. The man stood by, smiling at the tender display.  
“See, child? Everything is alright. Will you eat for me now?”  
Loki looked over at the man and smiled.  
“I’m going home. I will eat there.” He replied, laying his head on Thor’s massive chest.  
“You can’t go home yet, Little One.” Thor said, stroking his hair. “This man says you committed a crime. What is he accused of doing?” Loki immediately burst into tears, clutching Thor with both hands. Thor tried to comfort him.  
“He broke into a royal storage area, ostensibly to hide. When we found him he claimed your sentry could see him wherever he went. Our doctors thought him a bit mad. When we plucked him out of there he kicked a guard in the shin and swore at him. He is charged with breaking in and assault.”  
“But he’s just a baby. I’m sure he was just frightened of the man. Why did you do that, Loki?”  
“I was frightened.” The young prince piped, looking up at his brother for protection. “Please don’t leave me here!” He sobbed.  
“Poor little thing.” The man said compassionately. “Let me speak to the King and see if I can broker a light sentence.” Thor nodded as the man left the room, leaving him with Loki. He sat down, holding the frightened boy in his lap.  
“I want to go home.” Loki squeaked, beginning to cry.  
“I know Little Monkey. You will. I promise.” 

* * * *

An hour passed and Loki had fallen asleep on Thor’s lap. The man returned and motioned for them to follow him. Thor carried his sleeping brother on his chest, his big hand under his bottom. He was led to a throne room and given an audience with the King.  
“Your Majesty.” Thor greeted, bowing deeply. The king, an elderly man, sat upon the throne, looking down and smiled. He had a similar appearance to the jailer but with added years. His sparse hair was snow white. His eyes were kindly, putting Thor at his ease.  
“Why he is just a tiny small boy!” The elderly King exclaimed. “I am told you are the child’s brother.”  
“Yes my liege. I am Thor, prince of Asgard and Loki is my little brother.”  
“I see. You are but a child yourself. How old are you?”  
“I am eighteen sir.”  
As I said, you are a child too. What made your little brother leave your World and come here?”  
“He ran from our father, my King. He was frightened of punishment for something naughty he had done.” The old king leaned back and laughed. It was a kindly laugh and Thor found himself liking this friendly man.  
“Bless him! What punishment?”  
“Our father was going to spank him.”  
“Spank? What is spank?” The man asked.  
“It’s a child’s punishment my liege. You take the Little One face down over your lap and lower his britches. Then you smack the child’s bare little bottom, making it sting.” Thor patted Loki’s little bottom to illustrate. The little prince squirmed and made a fussing sound. Thor shushed him, patting his little rump gently.  
“That form of violence is forbidden in our kingdom.” The man replied. “We do not injure our children.”  
“Neither do we my King. It’s not a hard smacking. It’s only suppose to sting their little behind.”  
“I see. Well, I can understand why the boy was frightened. I release him without consequences. Your father may punish him if he wishes.” Thor smiled and bowed deeply.  
“Thank you my King.” He walked outside and looked skyward. Heimdall deposited them both in the Observatory where Odin and Frigga were anxiously waiting. Loki awoke and ran to his father, climbing him like a tree!  
“Papa! I’m sorry I ran away!” Odin held him, shushing his tears and cuddling him, just glad to have him back. Frigga reached out took him, cuddling and shushing him.  
“He was not charged with any crime, father. He was so frightened.” Thor reached out and stroked Loki’s narrow back as his mother held him.  
“I’m sorry papa.” Loki said softly. “I’m ready for my spanking now.” Odin smiled down at him and kissed his sweaty head.  
“I love you, my son. You must never fear your papa. I would never truly harm you.” The elderly god gathered Loki in his arms and carried him to his chambers, dropping him onto his bed. He sat down and drew the skinny boy over his lap, lowering his little leggings to his knees. Loki’s pale, soft little bottom was so cute it charmed the old man. He patted it gently before applying fifteen half hearted spanks. Loki squeaked but did not cry as he was disciplined. Odin’s hand imparted gentle, loving discipline which made the boy feel safe and loved. His little behind was barely pink. Odin smiled and gave it a loving rub before righting his britches. He lifted Loki in his arms and cuddled him warmly. “My baby. My sweet little boy. I am so glad you are found and in my arms.”  
“Me too, papa.” Loki squeaked, reaching up and hugging his father’s scruffy neck. Odin held his small bottom tenderly, giving it a loving pat.  
“Papa loves his sweet little boy. Promise papa you will never run away again.”  
“I promise papa. Papa?”  
“Yes my baby.”  
“I’m hungry.” Odin chuckled and carried his son to the dining hall, happy to have him home.


End file.
